


Запад, где ты оставил свое сердце

by Cunla



Series: Эшборн [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотите понаблюдать за любовными перипетиями ковбоев? Да вам в Эшборн!<br/><b>Примечание:</b> название взято из рассказа Л. Ламура<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Запад, где ты оставил свое сердце

Дерек чинил ворота корраля, когда появился Стайлз, ведя под узды коня.  
– Хей, Лобо, не посмотришь заднюю левую? Где-то ближе к Эшборну прерия похитила его подкову, а Ветер, похоже, потянул ногу.  
Дерек привычно поморщился – Стайлз имел привычку орать через весь двор.  
– Привяжи его за конюшней, займусь.  
– Ты просто спасешь мне жизнь, – опять крикнул Стайлз. – Не представлял, что эти сапоги так натирают во время простой ходьбы. Наверно, поэтому индейцы так любят свои мокасины.  
– Ты всегда можешь выменять пару.  
Стайлз подошел ближе, сдвинул шляпу на затылок и улыбнулся.  
– Если Ветер надолго сделал меня пешим, может, найду скво, которая сошьет их по моей ноге.  
– Спроси у Бешеного Коня. Уверен, он с радостью даст задание одной из своих жен.  
У Стайлза в глазах плясали черти.  
– Возможно. Если я пообещаю ему одну из твоих лошадей.  
– Тогда тебе нужен будет только галстук, – невинным тоном ответил Дерек. – Пеньковый.  
– Ты забыл оскалиться, Лобо! – громким шепотом сказал Стайлз, подмигнул и пошел к конюшне.  
Дерек только привычно закатил глаза.  
Расседлав коня, Стайлз зашел в каморку с инструментами, взял лассо, седло и попону и пролез между жердями забора к лошадям. Вчера они решили, что новенький достаточно обвык, чтобы можно было приучать его к седлу. Стайлз аккуратно отделял жеребца от остального табуна, чтобы можно было накинуть лассо и подойти ближе. Лошади пугались резких и громких звуков, и время работы с ними было, практически, единственным, когда Стайлз держал язык за зубами. Дерек краем глаза наблюдал за ним, это был первый мустанг, которого Стилински приручал самостоятельно.  
Пару месяцев назад Дерек не слишком обрадовался просьбе шерифа Стилински взять в помощники его сына, но согласился. Стайлз своими проделками и острым языком основательно настроил против себя город, так что его энергию нужно было направить в мирное русло. Чистка конюшен, табун полудиких лошадей и помощь в обустройстве ранчо были, по мнению шерифа, верным средством лечения шила в одном месте. Дерек не мог с этим поспорить, парню уже исполнилось семнадцать, а энергию ему, действительно, было некуда девать. Да и помощь на ранчо тоже была нужна, но нелюдимый Дерек все откладывал поиск работника. Теперь проблема решалась помимо его участия.  
И, несмотря на опасения Хейла, Стайлз взялся за работу с энтузиазмом, быстро схватывал и проявлял старание. Еще он не затыкался ни на минуту, но к этому Дерек как – то незаметно даже привык. Привык настолько, что теперь по вечерам, когда Стайлз уезжал домой, тишина неприятно давила, в чем Хейл сам себе не хотел признаваться после стольких лет добровольного одиночества. Дерек неприятно поежился от мысли, что превращается в старика, которому молодежь скрашивает последние годы. Давно надо наведаться в город.  
***  
Уже несколько дней стояла хорошая погода, и все приметы предвещали, что она задержится еще на неделю. Это время Дерек выбрал для очередной охоты. После того, как лошадей стало больше, обычно, уезжая на несколько дней, он просил Флинта послать кого-нибудь из парней присмотреть за «Зеленой долиной». Сейчас оставить можно было Стайлза, но тот неделю уговаривал взять его с собой, и Дерек уступил. Поэтому сейчас они направлялись на запад, к Блэк-Хилс. Дерек давно не забирался дальше, чем на сто миль от ранчо, так что для него неделя в пути стала хорошим напоминанием о прошлой кочевой жизни. Стайлз же был полон восторга от первого почти самостоятельного путешествия до такой степени, что Хейл иногда задумывался, не придется ли ему возвращать Стилински сына по частям.  
Они хорошо продвинулись вглубь территории, не натыкаясь даже на следы индейцев, и, наконец, приметили табун. Пара дюжин мустангов под предводительством двух-трех летнего жеребца палевой масти. Весьма высокого – около пяти с половиной футов в холке.  
На следующий день они отловили четырех мустангов, в том числе, палевого жеребца. Стайлз прекрасно управлялся с лассо, и все заняло даже меньше времени, чем ожидал Дерек. После потери вожака табун не сразу смог определится с действиями, так что им удалось разбить его на две группы и завершить начатое. Стайлз напоследок распугал всю живность радостным гиканьем, но Хейл только спрятал улыбку.  
***  
Дерек допивал кофе, взглядом следя за мустангами, которых они стреножили ярдах в пятнадцати от костра. Стайлз лежал с надвинутой на глаза шляпой и жевал травинку. В надвигающихся сумерках угли ярко горели, Дерек засыпал их песком и лег на подстилку. В тишине громко запел сверчок.  
– Ты же не всегда занимался лошадьми?  
– Нет.  
– А почему решил?  
– Когда пришлось ухаживать больше чем за одной, получалось неплохо.  
– А скотовод из тебя был отвратный?  
– Не выяснял.  
– А я всегда чувствовал, что ты любишь браться за все неизведанное, – саркастически прокомментировал Стайлз.  
– Либо чувствуешь, что тебе по душе, либо жизнь сама заставит.  
– И ты никогда не чувствовал тягу стать… не знаю, игроком?  
Дерек хмыкнул.  
– Твоему отцу стоит начать беспокоиться?  
– Хей, это вполне достойное ремесло!  
– Хорошая надпись для могилы на Бут-Хилл.  
Стайлз поморщился.  
– Ты звучишь слишком добропорядочно, как будто мне проповедь читает Дикий Билл. В жизни не поверю, что ты не был по ту сторону закона после того, как ты одним взглядом отпугнул конокрада, Лобо. А если не будешь бриться, тебя все-таки спутают с одним из парней с розыскных плакатов, – с широким зевком закончил Стайлз.  
Парень не переставал поражать, Дерек не знал, что играло большую роль, воспитание шерифа или природный нюх, но Стилински обещал далеко пойти.  
– Я разбужу тебя через четыре часа.  
– Хорошо, – он заворочался, устраиваясь, и добавил немного сонным голосом: – Как ты вытягивал кольт, я тоже видел. Лобо, это скорость не мирного человека.  
Дерек сделал вид, что не расслышал.  
***  
За следующую неделю они поймали еще полтора десятка мустангов и благополучно вернулись на ранчо, не встретив индейцев. Разобравшись с лошадями и проведав Ветра, который за время их отсутствия совершенно поправился и радостным ржанием встретил хозяина, пошли умыться. Дерек выбрал это место для ранчо, в том числе, из-за нескольких родников, воду из которых теперь собирал в небольшие пруды для питья лошадей и собственных нужд. Самый большой резервуар был вырыт ближе к дому, глубиной пять футов. Дерек отложил шляпу и наклонился к воде, когда с диким гиканьем Стайлз столкнул его в пруд. Хейл, чуть не прочертив носом по дну, вынырнул, отплевываясь, и развернулся к Стилински. Тот сложился почти пополам от смеха.  
– Даже если ты решишь меня убить, твой вид сейчас этого стоил! Волк стал мокрой кош…  
Сделав резкий бросок, Хейл схватил Стайлза за ноги и, пока тот не успел вырваться, затащил его в воду. Стилински издал громкий визг, о котором Дерек ему еще обязательно напомнит, и принялся отбиваться, из-за чего только ушел еще глубже. Они недолго боролись, больше поднимая муть, пока Хейл, наконец, не подтянул Стайлза за шкирку, поставив на ноги, и придерживал за пояс, пока тот яростно откашливался. Парень раскраснелся, покрылся мурашками от холодной воды и, как заметил Дерек, начал дрожать.  
– Надо вылезать.  
– Что? Я…  
Стайлз резко повернулся, поскользнулся и опять чуть не утянул их в воду. Дерек с трудом удержал равновесие, дернув его на себя, так что парень практически врезался лбом ему в нос.  
– Хватит дергаться, пока ты нас не утопил.  
Стилински смотрел на него немного растерянно, ресницы у него слиплись от воды и казались длиннее, от чего выглядел он сейчас даже моложе чем обычно, на кончике носа у него висела капля, которую Дереку захотелось смахнуть. Стайлз открыл рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, а в следующую секунду прижался губами к его губам. Хейл опешил и застыл, не зная, что делать. Стайлз скользнул языком ему в рот, и Дерека будто ударило молнией, и волна жара прошла по телу. Он отшатнулся, поскользнулся и ушел под воду. Когда Хейл смог отплеваться и протереть глаза, Стайлза рядом уже не было.  
***  
– Ну встал у тебя на мальчишку Стилински, в чем трагедия?  
Дерек решил, что прийти к Марку было все-таки не лучшей идеей, а напиваться флинтовским виски и вовсе можно назвать плохой. Набираться и откровенничать смело шло в разряд худших.  
– Вот именно, мальчишка. У него еще молоко на губах не обсохло.  
– Ну он-то считает, что достаточно вырос, чтобы сохло кое-что другое, – заржал Флинт.  
Дерек лениво подумал, что можно поднять и врезать слишком наслаждающемуся ситуацией Флинту, но виски сделал свое дело, и двигаться не хотелось. Хейл махнул рукой и положил голову на стол.  
Как говорил его дядя, не у каждого человека есть свое достоинство. Та приятная тебе черта, которая не даст со спокойным сердцем пустить ему пулю в лоб. Питер всегда мерил все двумя величинами – своим отношением и кольтом. Не то чтобы Дереку была близка философия дяди, но сейчас, под действием алкоголя он начал ее понимать. У Стайлза Стилински было как минимум одно достоинство – он привлекал внимание. Взгляд и мысли возвращались к нему помимо воли. Стайлз, блядь… завораживал. Дерек поморщился.  
– Твое пойло сделало из меня чертова поэта, – пожаловался он Флинту.  
Тот снова заржал. Дерек, определенно, задолжал ему пару фигналов.  
– Проспишься и снова станешь хмурым молчаливым волком-одиночкой.  
То ли эти двое мыслили одинаково, то ли Дереку, правда, надо было чаще общаться с людьми. Мысль снова вернулась к Стайлзу. Разговоры, особенно пререкания, с ним приятно разнообразили его жизнь на ранчо. Достаточно умный, чтобы быть равным, и в меру неоперившийся, так что в его присутствии можно было расслабиться. И не имело значения, если иногда он чересчур задерживал на нем взгляд.  
– Он еще даже не начал бриться.  
– Еще скажи, что сам в его возрасте ходил в коротких штанишках.  
В семнадцать лет Дерек уже три года выполнял мужскую работу и год как остался один, если не считать вечно пропадающего дядю. Укрепить волю и найти решение такие мысли не помогали. Хейл выпрямился и пристально посмотрел на Флинта.  
– Ты не похож на купидона.  
Маркус даже подавился глотком виски.  
– Кого?  
– Того мелкого божка, что у римлян соединял влюбленных.  
Флинт нахмурился, улавливая суть, а затем фыркнул:  
– Больно надо. Твоего Стилински отец со дня на день на Восток к родственникам учиться отправит. Так что можешь не страдать.  
Дерек залпом выпил стакан виски и с громким стуком поставил его на стол.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
На душе стало муторно, желудок уже начинал протестовать против такого количества алкоголя, и хотелось насолить кому-нибудь. Хейл снова посмотрел на Флинта.  
– Как там Вуд?  
Марк хищно улыбнулся.  
– Прекрасно поживает, не волнуйся.  
Чужая так не к месту наладившаяся личная жизнь добавила горечи. Дерек потянулся за бутылкой, размышляя, что, если день не задался, похмелье его хуже не сделает.  
***  
Вернувшись на следующее утро с гудящей головой в «Зеленую долину», Дерек не обнаружил Стайлза, зато обнаружил засунутую в щель между дверью и косяком записку, от которой его бросило в жар.  
_«Не знаю, до чего ты дозрел к утру, но буду рад, если, хотя бы, не ищешь меня по ранчо с ружьем. В любом случае, я уже предпринял мужественное отступление в сторону ближайшего дилижанса. Будет честным признаться тебе, Лобо, что вчера это не было случайностью. А если уж совсем напрямик (между нами ведь уже несколько десятком миль должно быть? Это, знаешь ли, способствует откровенности), я готов был отсосать тебе еще со второй недели. В пяти местах ранчо и десятью способами. Я как-то купил у проезжего торговца одну весьма познавательную книжку, которая хорошо подпитывала мою фантазию.  
Могу представить, какую нотацию ты бы мне сейчас прочитал… Прибереги ее до того времени, когда я вернусь. Ну а если решишь встретить меня кольтом, рассчитываю на предупредительный выстрел в воздух.  
Стайлз.  
P.S. Купи уже новые джинсы, эти настолько тесны, что едва не свели меня в могилу!»_  
Дерек еще раз медленно перечитал записку, задерживаясь на признаниях Стайлза. Парень сошел с ума. И, судя по тому, как от этих строчек пульсировал наполовину вставший член, он недалеко от него ушел. Дерек ткнулся лбом в косяк двери, возле которой так и стоял, и сквозь зубы застонал. Зато теперь у него много времени на размышление.

 _Пару лет спустя._  
Флинт рывком проснулся и открыл глаза. За окном уже просветлело, а внизу, на кухне шумела и негромко напевала Сид, готовя завтрак. Пребывая в странном расположении духа, Флинт лежал и слушал, как просыпается ранчо. В сарае хлопнула дверь, где-то заржала лошадь, по крыльцу ударили сапогом, чтобы счистить грязь, и кто-то зашел в дом, громко здороваясь с Сид. Он лежал на кровати и широко довольно улыбался, думая, каким же счастливым идиотом делают его такие обыденные звуки. И то ли в том виноват был недавний сон, из которого его так неожиданно выдернула возня кухарки, то ли простое осознание, что с его ухода из дома прошло уже 7 лет, а исполнить прощальное предсказание о собственной кончине на грязной обочине он все еще не спешил. Флинт даже подумывал иногда послать письмо с благодарностью за тот пинок, который ему дала старая карга.  
Тем временем шум голосов внизу нарастал, и Флинт потянулся, встал и оделся. Ему стоило поторопиться с умыванием, иначе Сид отправит его порцию в тарелку другому, если еще злится на его недавнюю шутку с подбором жениха. Старик Джо ей понравился, но прощать самоволие она не собиралась. Флинт был готов собственную поставить шляпу на то, что дуться Сид будет еще неделю и «простит» его переперченным ужином. Он быстро умылся на заднем крыльце, чмокнул Сид в эбонитовую щеку, увернулся от ее затрещины и полностью довольный собой сел за стол.  
***  
Когда в 1870 году Флинт появился на территории Дакота, здесь, в основном, были только горы, индейцы и дух свободы. Он пришел за последним, планировал использовать первые и переступить через вторых. У него было бычье упрямство, стадо в 150 голов и два друга, на которых он мог положиться. Более чем достаточно по меркам Марка Флинта.  
Здесь он побывал три года назад, после своего первого перегона движимый желанием найти место, чтобы позже обосноваться. И сейчас он двигался по запомненным ориентирам к найденной тогда долине.  
Понадобилось 10 дней, чтобы построить временный корраль и лачугу для ночевок, и еще четыре месяца, чтобы обустроиться более основательно для зимовки. За это время он, Эд и Грэхем освоились и поодиночке выбрались в ближайший разведанный поселок. Его основателем был Линдон Эшборн, торговец виски, который обладал бесценным нюхом на место и время. Там, где он, следуя на Запад, остановился и поставил бочку, прилавок и стакан, скоро образовался поселок. В основном, там останавливались старатели, искатели удачи и реже переселенцы. Конечно, их возможное богатство быстро оседало в карманах Эшборна.  
Когда Флинт в первый раз появился в Эшборне, тот насчитывал едва десяток строений на единственной улице. С тех пор прошло 4 года, за которые небольшой поселок вырос до среднего города, так и сохранив в названии фамилию того торговца виски. В центре стоял салун, через улицу от него банк, бакалейная лавка и маленькая типография Эшборнской газеты, которая пустовала с тех пор, как прошлый печатник умер от оспы.  
Флинт въехал в город с юга, по привычке осматриваясь и ища подозрительные лица. Возле салуна Эшборна стояли три взмыленные лошади. Марк привязал коня возле бакалейной лавки и вошел внутрь. Звякнул колокольчик на двери, и Магнус Бергсен вынырнул из-под прилавка. Флинт снял шляпу, кивнул в ответ на приветствие и после рукопожатия протянул ему список требуемого товара.  
– Все есть? – Флинт облокотился на прилавок и сунул в зубы спичку на манер зубочистки.  
– Кроме персиков, один старатель вчера последний ящик купил. Записать на счет?  
– Да. Заберу все на обратном пути через пару часов.  
– Хорошо, приготовлю.  
Флинт осмотрелся, прежде чем спросить:  
– Как дела у шерифа?  
– Док говорит, идет на поправку, рука уже гнется. Да и сын его приехал – все ж помощь.  
– Стайлз? Не остался карьеру делать на Востоке?  
Магнус тепло улыбнулся в седые усы.  
– Да куда уж, Стайлз западный до последнего волоска, его и на аркане с прерий не вытащишь. Сам говорил мне, что в Бостоне через месяц выть был готов от скуки.  
Флинт еще раз кивнул, надевая шляпу.  
– Как бы только скоро мы не стали выть. До скорого.  
Магнус махнул на прощание рукой и углубился в свои записи.

Флинт перешел улицу и остановился у дверей салуна, осматриваясь. С южного конца улицы появился всадник. Незнакомец был покрыт пылью, а половину лица ему закрывал шейный платок. Он шагом правил лошадь вдоль улицы, будто искал какой-то ориентир, скользнул по Флинту взглядом, но проехал мимо. Остановился он только возле здания, что в Эшборне выполняло функции полицейского участка и тюрьмы одновременно. Флинт еще минуту за ним наблюдал, а затем выплюнул изжеванную спичку и зашел в салун. Внутри царил обычный полумрак, за дальним от входа столиком сидели трое – по-видимому, те, чьи лошади были привязаны снаружи. Про себя Флинт сделал вывод, что ухаживать они не умеют не только за лошадями, но даже с собственным мытьем им не под силу справиться. За барной стойкой протирал стаканы Кривой Билли.  
– Пива. Нормального, а не той мочи, что обычно, – негромко сказал Флинт, усаживаясь и бросая шляпу на стойку рядом.  
– Какое есть, – привычно проворчал Билли, но послушно пошел в подсобку.  
Вернулся он с запотевшей кружкой пива и поставил ее перед Флинтом, тот подвинул вперед серебряный доллар. Когда удавалось выбить сносное пиво или виски, Маркус даже любил бывать у Эшборна, но сейчас ему было важнее понаблюдать за незнакомцами, за людьми подобного толка обычно следуют неприятности. Они тихо переговаривались между собой, бросая на Билли и Флинта время от времени быстрые взгляды, но старались не привлекать внимания и вроде ничего не затевали.  
В любом случае, Флинта сейчас не было времени разыгрывать из себя «пинка», так что он допил пиво и, забрав шляпу, вышел. Все нужные новости до него дойдут. Сев в седло, он доехал до северного конца улицы и повернул за городом на восток, к ранчо Хейла. Лошадь незнакомца, что он видел чуть раньше, была привязана за зданием участка.  
***  
Дерек Хейл приехал в их места три года назад с идеей выращивать лошадей и склонностью к одиночеству. Последняя была слишком большой, даже для жителей Дальнего Запада. Немногословный и трудолюбивый Хейл редко появлялся в городе, но, тем не менее, быстро стал пользоваться уважением. Флинт наведался к нему спустя четыре месяца с желанием посмотреть на это чудо природы, которое заставило даже шерифа Стилински одобрительно отозваться, хотя тот всегда старался сохранять нейтралитет и бесстрастность.  
Первым, что бросалось в глаза на земле Хейла, была основательность и продуманность всех построек. Не особенно выделяющийся в складках местности останец высотой ярдов пятнадцать почти зарос деревьями и кустарником, которые хорошо маскировали строящийся дом. Между деревьями был сделан навес, а метрах в двухстах длинный изогнутый склон естественным образом огораживал пастбище размером с акр, где паслось с дюжину лошадей. Флинт отметил, что Хейл из небольшого ручья сделал запруду и подвел поилку для лошадей. Судя по лежащим рядом трубам, дальше он планировал подвести воду и к дому.  
И, учитывая, что Хейл до этого момента не появился в поле зрения, а давал ему осмотреться, новичком он на Западе не был и уже прекрасно знал, кто Флинт такой. Он спешился и привязал повод к дереву, оставив коню достаточно свободы для выгула. И на подходе к строящемуся дому, наконец, увидел Хейла. Брюнет с острыми чертами лица и цепким взглядом поджидал его в тени вековой ели. На хмурой физиономии Хейла читалось, что гостей он не любит, особенно не званных, и это почему-то пришлось Флинту по вкусу. Наверное, в противоположность вечно демонстрируемой открытости Эда. Флинт любил перченые блюда.  
У Хейла он бывал часто, Флинту нравилось, как тот пытается изображать недовольство, хотя оба они прекрасно знали, что компания иногда нужна даже такому волку-одиночке как Дерек. Помощник у него все же появился – молчаливый негр, которого видели в городе еще реже Хейла. Флинт же на время отвлекался от общества Грэха и Эда и забот ранчо и заодно пытался выторговать жеребца, на которого давно положил глаз. Пока безуспешно, но он скорее наслаждался процессом. Сегодня Марк ехал за давно заказанной упряжью, которую ему не удавалось забрать из-за весеннего клеймения. На подъезде к «Зеленой долине» он заметил знакомую палую кобылу с тремя белыми чулками. Флинт пониже надвинул на лоб шляпу и выплюнул изжеванную спичку.  
– У кого-то забот стало маловато, – под нос проговорил он и чуть пришпорил коня.  
Он въехал во двор как раз в тот момент, когда Хейл пожимал руку гостю. От его широкой улыбки Флинт нахмурился еще больше, и, возможно нарочно, поднял слишком много пыли, когда спешивался возле них. Дерек повернулся к нему, немного приподняв брови. Флинт проигнорировал вопросительный взгляд и протянул руку для приветствия сначала ему, а затем стоящему рядом ковбою.  
– Клеймение закончилось, Вуд, появилось время на светские визиты?  
Вуд улыбнулся еще шире, хотя в этой улыбке не было ни унции тепла.  
– Нет, я по делу, которое с Дереком мы уже обговорили, – очень вежливо произнес он и первым разорвал рукопожатие, – и мне нужно возвращаться в «Джи-бар». Увидимся.  
Последнее было адресовано только Хейлу, как отметил, скрипнувший зубами, Флинт. Вуд сел в седло и, бросив на них мимолетный взгляд, отъехал. Когда он скрылся за поворотом останца, Флинт, наконец, повернулся к Хейлу, который даже не пытался скрыть насмешку во взгляде.  
– Да знаю я.  
– Хорошо. Дурак должен знать, что он – дурак, – Дерек подавил улыбку и перешел к делу: – Заказ готов.  
– Ну так быстрее, а то пока я вернусь, Эд успеет сжечь дом, проиграть скот и спустить деньги в Сент-Луисе.  
Через десять минут он уже снова был верхом. Флинт сдерживал шаг лошади, пока не выехал из зоны видимости Хейл, и только тогда пустил галопом.  
Вуда он нагнал за пару миль до Эшборна, и тот, конечно, был не рад его видеть. Но Марку было плевать, он преградил ему путь. Вуд поджал губы, но остановился и прямо взглянул на него.  
– Что ты хотел сказать?  
– Что даже на твою обиду трех месяцев многовато.  
– Может, еще скажешь, что я дуюсь как девчонка? – Вуд опасно сузил глаза.  
Флинт почувствовал, что возбуждается. Именно поэтому он так любил злить Вуда. Правда, иногда перебарщивал.  
– Я извиняюсь, ясно? Я повел себя как козел, перебрал.  
Вуд громко фыркнул.  
– Ты сейчас перед Хейлом чуть землю копытом не рыл, так что к выпивке это не имеет никакого отношения. Ты – ебанный собственник, которому от ревности крышу срывает, Флинт. И я этого наелся, уйди с дороги.  
Он пустил лошадь в объезд, но Флинт подъехал ближе и схватил его за рожок седла.  
– Ол, ты же знаешь, что я не отступлюсь?  
Теперь Вуд выглядел скорее усталым, чем злым, но говорил твердо и спокойно:  
– Я не войду в эту реку во второй раз, Марк. Мы сделали глупость, незачем ее повторять. Удачи.  
Оттолкнув руку Флинта, он пустил лошадь рысью в сторону Эшборна. Оставшийся в одиночестве Флинт раздраженно сплюнул и направил коня шагом следом. Бурный нрав частенько доставлял Маркусу Флинту проблемы, но еще ни разу он настолько не жалел о собственной вспыльчивости. Эд целый месяц звал его «Отелло» после того, как он закатил скандал в салуне и чуть не пристрелил приезжего, с которым заговорил Оливер. Все закончилось царапиной у того франта от почти случайно пули, но Флинт завязал с крепкой выпивкой – ему не улыбалось однажды встретить утро с петлей на шее, за убийство того, кто, похоже, револьвер носил как украшение. Хотя Марк злорадно думал, что свою привлекательность и уверенность тот восточный хлыщ несколько подрастерял. Однако, этого своего триумфа он уже не видел, потому что Оливер вырубил его прикладом. А на следующий день послал перед половиной ковбоев «Каменного змея», доставив, правда, сначала его к дому с гудящей от похмелья и удара головой.  
Флинт дал ему остыть, но и теперь отступать не собирался. Он обдумывал свои планы и возможности отлучаться в ранчо, когда въехал в город, но все тут же вылетело у него из головы, когда на пороге магазина Магнуса он столкнулся нос к носу с тем самым восточным франтом. Только тот, видимо, не узнал в Марке дебошира с револьвером, потому что вежливо улыбнулся, повернул направо и пошел по тротуару. Флинт с минуту стоял и тупо смотрел ему в след, не веря, что этот хлыщ решился вернуться в Эшборн. Его тут никто не ждал. Во всяком случае, Марк на это надеялся.  
***  
Раз в месяц, когда ковбоям ближайших ранчо выплачивали жалование, салун Эшборна ломился от желающих развлечься и имеющих для этого достаточно наличности. Хозяин предоставлял первое и избавлял страждущих от второго, следя за тем, чтобы перешедшие порог трезвости, не разгромили все вокруг. Линдон Эшборн любил эти субботы, они добавляли вкуса к его жизни, наверное, ради них он и завел салун. Пьяные ковбои отпускали тормоза, и нужно было иметь крепкую руку, чтобы веселье не закончилось массовой потасовкой или девочки не попались под горячую руку.  
Но если все шло хорошо, можно было в такую субботу поймать лишнее слово с развязавшегося языка. Иногда бывали и неожиданности, как в тот вечер, когда Марк Флинт почти рогами упирался в землю от ревности. Тогда он повеселил уйму народу, за исключением Вуда и того парня, которому досталась пуля.  
Сегодняшней неожиданностью стал Дерек Хейл. Он редко появлялся в городе, сначала потому что обустраивался на своей земле, а потом стало понятно, что такой у него нелюдимый нрав. Все ковбои рано или поздно приходили в салун Эшборна, кто за выпивкой и компанией, кто за женской лаской. Хейл сегодня впервые переступил этот порог. Если бы город не был настолько маленьким, а у старины Магнуса не закупались все и всем, они даже не познакомились бы.  
– Давно не виделись.  
– Работа не ждет, – Хейл коротко кивнул, соглашаясь на виски, а затем залпом опрокинул шот и жестом показал, что хочет повторить.  
Эшборн с любопытством наблюдал за планомерно набирающимся Хейлом, краем глаза видя, что сверху спускается Стайлз с Эрикой. Когда они уже были на последних ступеньках, Хейл повернулся и уставился на них.  
– Я утону в твоих глазах, детка! – напевом громко произнес Стайлз, чуть поворачиваясь к Эрике, но не отрывая взгляда от Хейла.  
– Главное, заплатить не забудь, – шлепнула его по плечу Эрика и подтолкнула с лестницы.  
– Коварство твое не знает границ, милая. Как и красота.  
Стайлз развернулся и поцеловал ее ладонь, затем надел шляпу и, насвистывая, пошел к выходу.  
Эшборн отметил, что Хейл не отрывал от них глаз во время всей этой сцены. Все остальные уже привыкли – после приезда Стайлз быстро нашел с Эрикой общий язык и теперь пару раз в неделю наведывался к ней. И расставались они подобным образом почти каждый раз.  
Эрика подошла к стойке и протянула пять долларов, Эшборн положил в карман. Хейл кивнул девушке на второй этаж, она ответила немного недовольным взглядом, но тут же соблазнительно улыбнулась и потянула его за руку к лестнице. Спустя минуту они скрылись в ее комнате.  
***  
Дерек выехал из города и пустил лошадь шагом, ему нужно было время на размышление. Прерия, освещенная яркой полной луной, была пустынна и умиротворенна. Дерек глубоко вдохнул ночной холодный воздух и услышал за спиной топот копыт.  
– Быстро ты насытился весельем.  
Дерек развернул лошадь навстречу Стайлзу, сложил руки на рожок и надеялся, что если не взглядом, то позой покажет, что думает.  
– Что? Неужели думал, что я упущу возможность узнать, что ты надумал?  
– Прошла неделя, я думал, что ты выкинул все из головы. А ты, похоже, нашел себе еще занятие.  
Лицо Стайлза было в тени шляпы, но Дерек практически видел, как он самодовольно улыбается. Иногда казалось, что он знает его лучше себя.  
– А ты решил снова заделаться голосом разума и хранителем традиций и ценностей? – Стайлз понукал коня, пока тот не встал практически вплотную к лошади Дерека. – Лобо, это не твоя роль.  
Между ними теперь было не больше пары футов, Дерек жадно всматривался в каждую различимую деталь и видел, как в темноте сверкают глаза Стайлза.  
– Не надо начинать это, – голос самому показался слишком хриплым.  
– Поздно, Лобо.  
Легким прикосновением Стайлз провел по руке Дерека и, объехав его, пустил коня галопом. Помедлив секунду, Дерек последовал за ним.  
В «Зеленую долину» они въехали одновременно и слажено распрягли коней, задали корм и пошли к дому. Когда за спиной закрылась дверь, Дерек потянулся к лампе, висящей у входа, ощущая, как гулко колотится сердце в груди. Спичка зажглась со второго раза, и огонек лампы осветил комнату. Стайлз снял шляпу, закинул ее на стол и осмотрелся.  
– Ты хорошо обустроился, мне нравится.  
Дерек смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда. Впитывал детали, почти забытые и новые. Стайлз стал выше на пару дюймов, шире в плечах и увереннее. То, что было в зачатках раньше, развилось и созрело. Превратился в мужчину. Дерек сделал шаг в его сторону, затем еще один, медленно, как бы решаясь, приблизился. Стайлз спокойно ждал, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Дерек поднял руку и провел по его щеке, ладонь слегка колола свежая щетина. Это подтверждение, что тот вырос, ударило Дерека молнией, спалило все благие намерения, что у него все еще оставались. Единым движением он вплавился в тело Стайлза, целуя, обнимая, прижимая к себе, задыхаясь от жажды обладания и ответной страсти. Сбивая стулья и врезаясь в углы немногочисленной мебели, они добрались до кровати и свалились на нее. Чья-то рубашка треснула под яростной попыткой скорее от нее освободиться, но, в конце концов, Дерек наплевал на неснятые сапоги, целуя и ставя метки на доступной ему теперь груди и шее Стайлза, стоны которого подтверждали, что он все делает правильно. Дерек гладил живот, бока, плечи и руки, упиваясь ощущениями, стирая время разлуки. Стайлз вцепился ему в спину, провел пальцами до ягодиц и притянул Дерека к себе, потираясь пахом и глубоко целуя, затем ковырнул пуговицу брюк и запустил руку под исподнее. Дерек уткнулся Стайлзу в шею и тяжело дышал, стараясь держаться из последних сил. Но несколько скованных движений чужой руки, и Дерек зажмурился до звезд перед глазами и забыл, как дышать. Стайлз языком выписывал фигуры на его шее, добивая самоконтроль. Спустя пару минут, когда он поймал устойчивый, сводящий с ума ритм, Дерек кончил с глухим стоном, по инерции двигая бедрами. Выдохнув, он резко опустился на колени перед кроватью и под удивленный возглас путающимися руками расстегнул его ремень. Когда он взял в рот член, Стайлз дернулся и выгнулся на кровати с громким стоном, а затем перешел на крик, когда Дерек заглотил полностью. Хейл успел сделать с десяток движений, когда почувствовал ударившую в нёбо сперму. Проглотив и вытерев рот, он поднялся, наконец, снял джинсы и сапоги и потушил лампу.  
– Раздевайся, я только вчера сменил простыни.  
Стайлз что-то невразумительно пробубнил, но подал признаки жизни и, поднявшись, кое-как побросал вещи на пол. Затем он залез под одеяло к Дереку и закинул на него руку и ногу, устраиваясь.  
– Я рад, что вернулся, – прошептал он в тишину.  
Дерек обнял его, проводя по плечу ладонью.  
– Я тоже.  
***  
Утром Дерек привычно проснулся на заре. Стайлз лежал рядом на животе, укуташись в одеяло – вчера Дерек не топил печь, и в доме было довольно свежо. Хейл встал, потянулся, хрустнув суставами, и окинул взглядом Стайлза. Тот никогда не был ранней пташкой. Дерек наклонился и отвесит по прикрытой одеялом заднице шлепок. В ответ донеслось неясное бурчание, Стайлз перевернулся на бок и снова затих.  
Дерек оделся, вышел из дома, огляделся, вдохнув утренний морозный воздух полной грудью, и спустился к конюшне. Бойд как обычно уже встал и закидывал вилами сено в стойла. Дерек поприветствовал его и кивнул на коня Стайлза:  
– Этот будет еще пару часов, можешь его особо не обхаживать. А всех остальных выведи на дальний луг.  
– Хорошо, босс.  
– А потом приходи на завтрак.  
По пути в дом Дерек захватил кусок бекона из устроенного в скале погреба и несколько поленьев. Разжег щепками огонь в печи, положил дрова так, чтобы не мешали пламени разгораться, задвинув заслонку на дверце, взял ведро и снова вышел. Трубы, протянутые от источника, как раз были в полуразобранном состоянии после зимовки, Дерек на этой неделе собирался за них взяться укрепить, так что пока приходилось возиться с ведром. Вернувшись от источника, он поставил чайник воды на разогревающуюся плиту и взялся за завтрак. Достал сковороду, порезал полосками бекон и отправил на огонь. Подложил дров и, следя за беконом, взбил дюжину яиц в миске. Перевернул мясо и залил его яйцами, сдвинув сковороду на край плиты, чтобы омлет медленно доходил. Вода в чайнике начала шуметь, когда Стайлз, наконец, стал подавать признаки жизни. Дерек проверил омлет, переложил его на тарелки и поставил на стол, затем вылил треть кипятка в умывальник, а в остальном поставил завариваться кофе. Он с наслаждением умывался теплой водой, когда услышал, как открылась дверь и, одновременно, позади раздались шаги Стайлза. Дерек снял с крюка полотенце, вытираясь, уступил место у умывальника и обменялся взглядами с Бойдом, когда тот наклонялся к воде. Стайлз стоял в ярде от них и немного заспанно щурился. Дерек прошел мимо него к плите, смазано поцеловал в щеку и подтолкнул в спину по направлению к Бойду.  
– Этот тот, кого ты планируешь облагодетельствовать, знакомься. Потом умывайся и садись за стол.  
Стайлз с Бойдом обменялись изучающими взглядами. Хотя второй все еще держал свою маску невозмутимости, Дерек догадывался, какое любопытство его теперь съедает. Тем не менее, позавтракали они в тишине. Стайлз обычно приобретал человеческий облик только после первой кружки кофе, поэтому Дерек был не удивлен. Но как только они закончили, Стилински открыл рот.  
– Ты говорил с Эрикой.  
Это не было вопросом, поэтому Дерек не стал ничего отвечать, а только посмотрел на Стайлза, подняв бровь.  
– Ну, она, похоже, быстро сдала тебе все, что я предлагаю, так что выкладывай свой план.  
Дерек сделал медленный глоток кофе, Бойд откинулся на спинку стула, Стайлз стал отбивать ритм средним пальцем по кружке.  
– Они могут уехать, застолбить участок, но без постоянного наблюдения дока Эрика быстро вернется к прошлому состоянию.  
Бойд кивнул, они обсуждали это пару дней назад.  
– Но если она поселится недалеко от города, то… – медленно начал Стайлз.  
– Ей придется много работать, что тоже возможно заставит болезнь вернуться.  
– Смотреть за курами и двумя вонючими ковбоями мне представляется лучшим для здоровья, чем бесконечная череда грязных членов, – бросив взгляд на Бойда, он немного сдулся.  
– Именно поэтому, я решил поговорить с Эрикой сам.  
– И? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз.  
– К лету заложим фундамент под дом Бойда.  
Стайлз просиял широкой улыбкой.  
– Если она все еще будет хотеть уйти, – добавил Дерек, бросив взгляд на Бойда. Тот кивнул.  
Дерек не слишком верил в то, что пташка может сменить салун на ранчо, но не ему мешать Бойду наступать на эти грабли.  
***  
Стайлз разгладил попону, Дерек забросил на коня седло, подтянул подпругу и повернулся к Стайлзу. – Как рука Джона?  
Тот пожал плечами и опустил взгляд на собственные сапоги.  
– Док говорит, что все идет нормально, но боль не проходит, а ехать в Янктон или Форт Рендалл он отказывается.  
– Он поедет, если уедешь ты.  
Стайлз резко поднял голову и уставился в ответ.  
– Снова будешь меня прогонять, Лобо?  
Дерек поморщился от прозвища.  
– Теперь в Эшборне есть шериф, а мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что на пост в Янктоне он не соглашался по двум причинам.  
– Он не соглашался, потому что упрям как осел и любит фронтир. – Стайлз сделал шаг ближе и ткнул пальцем Дереку в грудь. – И если я уеду, то только прихватив тебя. Даже если придется отстрелить тебе пару не нужных частей, типа головы.  
Дерек обхватил стайлозово запястье и притянул к себе.  
– Тогда копи патроны.  
Стайлз фыркнул, закатил глаза на секунду и поцеловал его.  
***  
Оливер вышел из редакции газеты с широкой улыбкой и уперся взглядом в стоящего на противоположной стороне улицы Флинта, который делал вид, что просто греется на солнце. И, если бы не свирепое выражение лица, этому даже кто-нибудь мог бы поверить. Настроение сразу упало, но он упрямо поджал губы и подошел к своему коню. Дел в Эшборне у него на сегодня больше не было, так что он направился на ранчо. И, возможно, Оливер надеялся, что Флинт за ним не поедет, и новой ссоры удастся избежать.  
Оливер до сих пор был чертовски зол. Даже спустя почти три месяца. На Флинта за тупость и ревность и на себя за то, что вообще влез во все это. Потому что если бы он держался от Марка подальше, сейчас его не пробирала бы временами острая тоска по нему.  
Между ними всегда тлела искра, заставлявшая соперничать, ссориться или, в конце концов, бурно трахаться. Она же притягивала их друг к другу как магнитом. С самого приезда Оливера не проходило и недели, чтобы он не ввязался в склоку или драку с Флинтом. Порой, казалось, что они специально искали встречи. И Оливер не мог бы поручится, в какой момент причиной стало не желание доказать свою силу сопернику, а страсть. Пока Флинт не стал ухаживать за ним в свойственной ему манере, то есть откровенными предложениями. После нескольких драк до него дошло, что это не было шутками или оскорблениями. И вот тогда действительно стало трудно.  
Он настолько погрузился в собственные мысли и тихий ход коня, что появление на горизонте ранчо стало для него неожиданностью. Оливер встряхнулся, немного пришпорил коня, въехал во двор, спешился и, кивнув чинившему ворота корраля ковбою, отвел лошадь в конюшню. Он закинул седло на бревно и взял щетку, но успел сделать всего несколько движений, когда дверь заскрипела и закрылась, погружая помещение в полумрак. Оливер вышел из стойла посмотреть, что случилось. Маркус Флинт, идущий ему навстречу, был ответом на все возможные вопросы.  
– Какого черта?  
– Я дал тебе остыть, а теперь нам надо поговорить.  
– Тогда ты опять ошибся, я нихрена не остыл.  
Флинт подошел совсем близко, теперь носки его сапок касались обуви Оливера, сам он чуть нависал над ним, и даже в сумраке Вуд мог рассмотреть, насколько потемнели его глаза.  
– Ты меня избегаешь, – раздельно и медленно произнес Флинт.  
Оливер сглотнул, от ощущения опасности волоски на затылке и руках встали дыбом.  
– Это ни к чему не приведет, – ответил он чуть охрипшим голосом.  
– Ты опять взял манеру решать за двоих? – пауза. – Или выбрал этого чертова франта с Востока? – к концу предложения Флинт уже рычал. – Будь мужиком, скажи, если так, Олли?  
Вуд от такого тона начал постепенно заводится, всколыхнулась злость и старая обида.  
– И что, ты от меня отстанешь? Нет. Ты опять устроишь стрельбу, ебанный дикарь. Я не твоя собственность, Флинт, пора это понять.  
Оливер с силой оттолкнул Маркуса рукой, по себя желая ему споткнуться и насадиться на какой-нибудь крюк, и снова вошел в стойло, со слишком большим энтузиазмом начиная чистить лошадь. Флинт зашел следом.  
– Если бы я относился к тебе, как к собственности, ты давно был бы у меня на ранчо, привязанным к кровати.  
Вуд громко фыркнул. Марк положил руку на его плечо и развернул лицом к себе.  
– Ответь, я его и пальцем не трону.  
Скептический взгляд Вуда можно было рассмотреть даже в темноте, поэтому через секунду Флинт добавил:  
– Даю слово.  
Оливер сбросил его руку с плеча, злясь на себя за то, что вообще не отправил его с ранчо под дулом дробовика. Хотя такой упрямый бык, как Маркус Флинт, даже после этого не отступил бы.  
– Это мой друг, мы учились вместе. Ты чуть не пристрелил моего друга детства, Флинт. Думаешь, это лучше, чем возможный мертвый любовник? – с сарказмом спросил он.  
– Да, потому что с любовником я довел бы дело до конца.  
– Даже не смотря на данное слово?  
– Стрелка бы нанял, – пожал плечами Маркус.  
Оливер отошел на шаг и развернулся к лошади.  
– Пошел нахер, Флинт. Убирайся отсюда.  
Вуд чувствовал, как пульсирует что-то в солнечном сцеплении и сжало горло, ему хотелось сесть и закрыть глаза и уши или вынуть кольт и пристрелить Марка, но он упорно вел щеткой по крупу коня. Он должен был ненавидеть Флинта. Он его обязательно возненавидит.  
За спиной Флинт сделал шаг, хрустнув сеном на полу, Оливер сильнее сжал губы. Однако, вместо того, чтобы выйти из конюшни, Маркус подошел к нему сзади и обхватил за талию, крепко прижимая к себе и утыкаясь лицом в шею. Оливер замер, потом дернулся, попробовал ударить его локтем, но Флинт держал крепко и лишал маневра. После минуты напрасной борьбы, Вуд замер, вздохнув.  
– Марк? – спросил он тихо, почти прошептал.  
– Не могу без тебя, Олли, пристрели лучше, как лошадь. Не могу. Не отпущу. По уши в тебе… выть хочется. Думал, с ума сойду за эти месяцы. Я сейчас из черта и бога убью, если… Лучше пристрели меня, Олли, но не отворачивайся.  
– Марк… Я не могу так, Марк. Ты только требуешь, ставишь условия, как хозяин. Я не твоя вещь, я человек. Ты должен доверять мне, а не контролировать. Марк, ты не…  
Флинт еще сильнее сжал его в объятьях и зашептал:  
– Прости. Я знаю… пытаюсь, но не выходит. Когда с тобой рядом хоть кто – то, разорвать готов... Слишком… Ты не представляешь, как сильно… Пожалуйста, не надо, Олли.  
Оливер откинул голову назад, на плечо Финта, глаза жгло, сердце билось так, будто вот-вот выскочит из груди.  
– Не надо, Марк.  
Он почти скулил, но Флинт продолжал шептать ему в шею, касаясь ее губами почти на каждом слове, и спрятаться от этого было некуда.  
– Пристрели, если не нужен, Олли. Что хочешь делай, но не отворачивайся, не выдержу больше так. Головой тронусь. Не могу. Пристрели. Только скажи и…  
Оливер зажмурился, обхватил ладонью ладонь Флинта, переплелся пальцами, уткнулся щекой, вдыхая знакомый запах, сдаваясь и отправляя к черту все доводы. Потому что и он больше так не мог. Пытался, поддерживал пыл ненависти и обиды и медленно издыхал от нее. И без Флинта.  
Маркус покрывал быстрыми, поспешными поцелуями его шею, щеку и подбородок, куда дотягивался, все еще прижимая к себе. Оливер повернул голову, втягивая его в полноценный поцелуй. Глубокий, немного неловкий, горький и долгожданный. Они обнимались, жадно целовались, не отпуская друг друга ни на секунду и отступая к любой мягкой горизонтальной поверхности. Маркус зацепился за что-то ногой и упал, утягивая на пол Оливера. Рубашка от рывка треснула, но приземлились они на сено, так что никто больше не пострадал. Они спешно избавлялись от одежды, когда Оливер внезапно напрягся.  
– Кто-нибудь войдет.. Лукас там..  
Флинту, который в этот момент добрался до соска Оливера, было наплевать не только на Лукаса, но и господа бога.  
– Я сказал ему пару… слов, нас никто не побеспокоит.  
Он прикусил и оттянул правый сосок, и Оливеру тоже стало безразлично все, кроме горячего рта Флинта и его рук, ласкающих член сквозь одежду.  
В порыве благоразумия они смогли совместными усилиями разыскать лошадиную мазь, и когда Флинт, придерживая член у основания, медленно входил в Оливера, тот загнанно дышал от забытого ощущения наполненности, но не боли. Войдя полностью, Маркус на минуту замер, давая им обоим перевести дыхание, и потом сделал несколько пробных движений, подбирая угол и ритм. Оливер шире раздвинул бедра, вцепился зубами в свою руку, чтобы не орать, и зажмурился, концентрируясь на ощущениях. Ходящий в заднице член, горячие ладони Маркуса на бедрах… Оливер сильнее прогибался в пояснице, подставляясь под движения Флинта, ловя каждое из них. У него перехватывало дыхание, когда член попадал по простате, это было слишком сильно… Маркус наклонился вперед, накрывая его собой, прижимаясь грудью к спине, и одной рукой дотянулся до его сосков, пощипывая и поглаживая то один, то другой. Толчки стали более мелкими и быстрыми, и Оливер низко выл от этих ощущений, все ближе подходя к оргазму. Когда Маркус обвел языком его ухо и оттянул зубами мочку, он перешел край. Оливер беззвучно кончал, хватая воздух раскрытым ртом, чувствуя, как Флинт замер в последнем, самом глубоком проникновении.  
***  
Во второй половине мая забот на ранчо снова стало невпроворот, стадо, увеличившееся за зиму, теперь было необходимо перегонять с выпаса на выпас, чтобы трава успевала восстанавливаться, а бычки нагоняли жиры к продаже. А рук не хватало. За обычными делами Флинт едва мог найти время наведаться в «Джи-бар» к Оливеру. Так что за собственным заказом к Хейлу выбрался только на второй неделе июня, после того, как с трудом нанял еще одного работника – после распространения слухов о возможном восстании индейцев народ валил от Блэк-Хилс во всех возможных направлениях, главное, чтобы подальше. Владения Дерека встретили его заметными изменениями: ярдах в двухстах дальше по склону останца от дома был заложен фундамент и поставлены стены. Там и нашлись Хейл и его негр-работник. Флинт подъехал ближе и, не спешиваясь, перекинул ногу через седло, удерживая коленом за рожок.  
– Неужто тебе опостылела твоя развалюха настолько, что решил построить новую?  
– Не всем же, как тебе, нравится в коровнике жить.  
Дерек положил рубанок, которым правил доску, и подошел к Флинту. Тот спрыгнул с седла и пожал Хейлу руку, кивнул повернувшемуся к нему Бойду.  
– Те три года у меня было забот достаточно и поважнее, чем дворец строить. Я за заказом.  
– Пошли, уж и не ждал тебя до осени.  
Дерек пошел к пристройке за конюшней, где хранил все свои инструменты и материалы для сбруй. Флинт пошел следом.  
– В этом году большой прирост стада, а половина работников свинтила в Нью-Мексико или еще куда.  
– Сиу?  
– И армия. Кастер, конечно, вояка бравый, но уж больно много в нем бахвальства, это держит всех в напряжении.  
Они прислонились к стене конюшни на солнечном месте, Дерек свернул папиросу, а Флинт достал свою неизменную зубочистку.  
– Дом для негра?  
Хейл кивнул, затягиваясь.  
– Любовное гнездышко. Забрал одну из пташек, уже пару недель живет здесь, сейчас в гостях у какой-то подруги или родственницы.  
Флинт хмыкнул.  
– И с каких пор ты заделался купидоном?  
Дерек сплюнул и сначала криво улыбнулся, а затем рассмеялся.  
– А ты как думаешь?  
– Стилински вернулся. То-то Старик не жаловался мне на его проделки, стервец нашел занятие поинтереснее.  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
– Еще он осваивает телеграф.  
– Можешь его еще научить плести лассо, из тебя веревки у него уже неплохо получаются, – заржал Флинт.  
Дерек в ответ промолчал и беззлобно улыбнулся.  
– Сам-то дела уладил, шутник?  
– За мой медовый месяц не волнуйся.  
– То есть у Вуда мозги на место встанут через месяц, чтобы тебя снова послать?  
– Захлопнись, – Флинт сплюнул в траву, снял шляпу и провел пятерней по волосам. – Мачеха преподала мне несколько уроков жизни, и не один из них не включал в себя спокойное воззрение на ситуацию, в которой попираются твои интересы. Я один раз ушел из дома, который по праву принадлежал мне, отпускать Вуда я точно не намерен.  
– Он же не просит тебя пустить коня по скалы, Марк?  
– Нет.  
Дерек улыбнулся тихому отчаянию в голосе Флинта, выпрямился и хлопнул его по груди.  
– Привыкнешь. Оливер хороший парень, ему можно довериться. Пошли, отдам седло.  
Флинт предпочитал смесь стилей, поэтому Хейлу пришлось потрудиться, чтобы сделать седло по его вкусу. Глубокое и длинное, с высокими луками, оно было практически без украшений, кроме кожаных тиснений на задней луке и стременах. Задняя подпруга была широкой, дюйма три, и с большим количеством дырочек, чтобы ее можно было воспользоваться и пряжкой при желании, а не только узлом. Маркус оценил работу, заплатил и, взяв седло, пошел к своей лошади.  
– Как настроение в городе? – спросил Дерек.  
– Пока ничего примечательного, новый шериф, Леншерр, вроде неплохо справляется с ситуацией, не дает любителям особо чесать языком. Даже Старине Магнусу сделал внушение о пользе спокойствия, – хмыкнул Флинт. – А газетчик его поддерживает.  
– Два новичка нашли общий язык? – пока Маркус крепил седло, Дерек подошел угостить коня яблоком, тот его узнал и радостно повел губами, лаская ладонь.  
– Может, Ксавье и новичок на Западе, но Олли его знает давно и сказал, что парень не неженка, голова на плечах есть, и оружие держать умеет. А немец вообще стреляный воробей. Тебе надо на него взглянуть – по одежде обычный ковбой, а ходит будто апач. Заезжал ко мне как-то и раз встретил его в прерии, пускает лошадь по таким местам, что его след даже индеец не найдет через полчаса.  
– Ходил по Тропе?  
Флинт закончил с креплением, пожал плечами и вскочил в седло.  
– Скорее по другую сторону или давняя привычка, говорят, он был техасским рейнджером. Ладно, строй гнездышко, а там, глядишь, и Стайлз решит, что тебе хватит ходить холостым.  
Хейл хлопнул по крупу, и конь резво рванул в галоп под хохот Флинта.


End file.
